Control of CT systems using mobile control elements is basically already known. There are a few safety regulations here, such as for instance the rapid accessibility to an emergency shutdown switch of the CT system. This requires a location monitoring of the control element or the specification of a fixed position, from which the CT system can be operated via the control element.
Simple mechanical encodings were hitherto used on the control element for this purpose. In other words, for instance, as soon as the control element is positioned in a fixed-location support, certain operating and control functions are activated. A location-independent and flexible control of the CT system is however not possible here.